The Loss
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: When a legend of the squared circle passes away, it hits the wrestling world hard.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Chapter Notes:**_

_**I was listening to this song tonight, and something drew me to write a story about this song. It's a song I hold near and dear to my heart, so I hope above all else, everyone that reads this enjoys it. **_

_**Song: "Shine Your Light"  
By: Robbie Robertson**_

They all walked in silence into the chapel with their heads hung low and sadness in their hearts. A true pioneer of the wrestling world was lost, but would not be forgotten by anyone in attendance. The sudden death of the man which lay before them in the casket was a shock to everyone, friends, family, co-workers and fans alike. As the preacher stood at the podium to start the service, the gray-haired man stood, handing the large, metal object to the clergy. He shook his head in acknowledgment and handed into the small hands of his assistant. She nodded gently, as the 10-bell salute rang throughout the church, as the patrons tearfully remembered their colleague, their friend. Their brother.

_**The cry of the city like a siren's song  
Wailing over the rooftops the whole night long  
Saw a shooting star like a diamond in the sky  
Must be someone's soul passing by**_

"Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, better known to his fan following as Shawn Michaels, was a man of many things; a father, a son, a husband, a brother, a friend, an uncle, cousin, a colleague. Above all these things, he was known as a man, a child of God. We are brought her today to honor and remember the life of Michael Hickenbottom, his children and his wife. The tragic car accident that took his life is something that will be remembered by all. I beg you to not remember this man as how he passed, but rather, how he lived his life and the impact he made on those in attendance as well as millions around the world. We will now play a tribute slideshow to the Hickenbottom family and the contributions they made as citizens to this great nation." the preacher said, as the patrons averted their attention to the large display screen in front.

The lights dimmed as an organ was heard throughout the chapel and a still shot of the family was displayed. Many in the filled seats, burst into tears as the song carried on and the slide show continued. Many felt the same way. They had lost someone the business wasn't ready to let go of, at least not at that time. They felt they had no place to turn. How in the world would they carry on? How would the show go on? How could they return to the business he lived for? His blood, sweat and tears were given for this business and going on without him was something unfeasible for most.

_**Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so I can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength  
To carry on, carry on**_

The lights came back on, as a photo of Shawn with his family was left for display on the screen, causing a ripple of tears throughout the entire group.

"Shawn requested that his friends speak at his wake, therefore, I'll ask for some of the people who were closest to him to come forward and speak a few words." the preacher said, as he took a seat directly behind the podium and Paul Levesque stepped forward. He grabbed podium, as his knuckles turned white.

"I'm not sure what to say in this moment. Shawn and I were very close over the past 10 years. He is responsible for what I have become today. He was such an honorable man and you could honor his word like gold. I know in the early days, Shawn had many demons, but after meeting his wonderful wife Rebekah, he was a changed man. He committed his life to his faith. That's the Shawn most people knew. He loved his kids, too. He doted his kids around like they were precious angels. And I never understood that until I had kids of my own. He never wanted to be considered a hero in the ring. He said he may have impacted many people's lives in some form or another, but he would say he was just another human being trying to make it in a big world. For me, Shawn was my hero. He will always be my hero." Paul stopped as he wiped his eyes and looked at the crowd. "I know Shawn wouldn't want me to sit up here and cry like a blubbering idiot, but he was my brother, in and out of that ring. Rather we were against each other or teamed together. We have all lost an amazing person and I choose to remember Shawn the way he would want me to. To pass his legacy on to the up and coming generation is just one form of that. I love ya, buddy. I'll be seeing ya."

_**Don't wanna be a hero  
Just an everyday man  
Trying to do the job the very best he can  
But now it's like living on borrowed time  
Out on the rim, over the line  
Always tempting fate like a game of chance  
Never wanna stick around to the very last dance  
Sometimes they stumble and we take a hard fall  
Loose hold your grip off the wall**_

He took his time getting back to his seat, as John Cena squeezed his shoulder and made his way to the front. He looked out at the sullen faces of his friends, his peers and the family of his fallen co-worker and offered a small smile.

"I'm never good at these types of things either. I know without Shawn their guiding me along, it's just weird. It's like I'm waiting for him to crack a joke, something silly, that we would all look at him and just laugh because it was something so off the wall. He was an amazing human being and without Shawn, I wouldn't be where I am today. I had only known him for barely 3 years, but the time I did know him, I feel blessed for. I'm at a loss for words because I didn't see this coming and maybe that's the hardest part of it. Because we never saw it coming. I last talked to Shawn a couple days ago. He told me I had a bright future ahead of me and no matter..." He stopped as he looked down and the tears feel. He grabbed his tissue and quickly wiped his eyes, only to look back up and continue again. "Excuse me. He told me no matter what to always stay true to myself and never give into the temptations of the road. He ended the conversation saying I should trust in God more. I've had some personal problems as of late and he was always the person I turned too. I don't know where to go to now, but I know he's up there smiling down on all of us. He'd want us to return the favor and smile back at him. I love ya Shawn. That's all I got."

_**Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so I can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength to carry on  
Carry on**_

Shawn's father stood up as John made his way back to his seat. His father walked slowly to the top of the stairs and wiped the few stray tears from his eyes and mustered the strength to address the audience.

"My son was a wonderful human being and I know everyone is saying that, but it's true. He was a wonderful baby and from the age of 12, when he told us he was going to be a wrestler, we did nothing us but support him. I was in the military and before we settled in San Antonio, he bounced around a lot with us as I moved from place to place. He was such a resilient little fella. He never had been shy. Anyway, my son came to me in a dream last night and frankly, I couldn't understand what the message meant until I heard the first two gentlemen speak. He's here with all of us. Living in our hearts and that's something that gives me peace."

******I thought I saw him walking by the side of the road  
Maybe trying to find his way home  
He's here but not here**

******He's gone but not gone  
Just hope he knows if I get lost**

"It's hard for me to speak at my son's funeral but knowing he's with his family and he's at peace, which gives me the strength to continue. After hearing that he was hit by a drunk driver, it was a little disturbing to me and I was mad at hell. Shawn told me in my dream to forgive them because the good Lord did. While I may not be as understanding and forgiving as He is, I can let go and come to terms that my son is no longer here."

He stopped for a moment, as he gripped the edge of the stand. Those in attendance were left in tears as he made his way back to seat, unable to continue his son's eulogy. No one else choose to stand up, as the emotions in the room were running wild. The pastor stood back up as he addressed the audience for the final time.

"I want to read a quote from the Bible that was Shawn's favorite. He applied it in his every day life and I think it's rather fitting considering the circumstances. Knowing Shawn, he would have wanted everyone here to use it in there every day life as well." He opened the Book and sighed as he placed his glassed on his face and began reading.

"I can do all things through Christ, who strengthens me - Philippians 4:13."

_**Shine your light down on me  
Lift me up so I can see  
Shine your light when you're gone  
Give me the strength to carry on  
Carry on**_


End file.
